Oto Edogawa (drama)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. Her family's company, Edo Quality Cosmetics, went bankrupt and changed their lives drastically. She worked part-time at a convenience store. Oto was engaged to her childhood friend, Tenma Hase. In her second year of high school, she met Haruto Kaguragi. Biography Early life as children]]She was born on December 15, 2001 to Makoto and Yukie Edogawa. Her father was the founder and CEO of Edo Quality Cosmetics. The business was successful, allowing the Edogawas to live a comfortable life. Oto was close to her childhood friend, Tenma Hase, and an engagement was agreed upon by their parents.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season Shortly before Tenma's mother passed in 2016, Oto promised to stay by her son's side. When Tenma's father was remarried to Rie, she allowed their engagement to continue though she stipulated that Oto had to stay enrolled at Eitoku. High school Oto was excited about attending Eitoku Academy and ordered her uniform six months early. About a year later, Edo Quality went bankrupt and the family's possessions were taken away. Her father left to work on a fishing boat, while she and her mother moved into a small apartment. Oto began working part-time at FamilyMart, where her coworker Arisa Konno took her under her wing. She kept her financial status a secret in order to avoid being forced to leave the school by the C5. Meeting Haruto ]] She first encountered Haruto Kaguragi, the C5's leader, during her second year at Eitoku when she accidentally stepped in front to his car. Oto was rendered speechless, but quickly excused herself and left. The next day, he happened to visit the store where she worked. In the morning, Haruto attempted to intimidate Oto into leaving Eitoku. Nearby, a girl was being bullied by three guys. Oto called Haruto a hypocrite for not helping the girl. A few minutes later, he managed to beat up the guys. Oto took the moment of celebration to blackmail Haruto, meaning she would reveal his love of "lucky" items if she was not allowed to stay at school. That night, he invited Oto to his house and Konno insisted on going along. Konno accidentally spilled food on Haruto. When he insulted Konno, Oto hit him with a slab of meat and called him "pathetic." After Haruto protected Oto from her coworker, he forced said coworker to quit his job. Oto thanked Haruto and he asked her to got eat pancakes with her as a thank you gift. That weekend, they met at Yebisu Garden Place. After eating, Oto asked him why he was "paying attention to her" and promised to keep his secret if she could remain at Eitoku. Haruto assumed her reason for staying was related to the F4 and took her to Tsukasa Domyoji's house. There Oto revealed that she was at Eitoku so her engagement with Tenma could continue. Haruto then insulted her by calling her a "loser". Her response was that he has nothing to do with her "pathetic life". A few days later, Haruto showed up outside Oto's job. Konno invited them to her apartment for dinner. Haruto later promised to not force her out of Eitoku.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Troubles with Airi tells Oto about her childhood]] A message revealing Oto's secret was sent out to the entire school. Oto thought Haruto was the one to blame at first, though it was actually Airi Maya who did it. After considering the situation, she decided to quit Eitoku and told Tenma that he could be "free" now. The following day, a group of students began bullying Oto, while she was trying to turn in her withdrawal form. Tenma arrived soon to save her. It was also revealed that he paid her tuition, enabling her to stay at Eitoku. Afterwards, he brought her to the hospital to make sure she was okay. Haruto later visited her to apologize, though she admitted that she knew he was not to blame. That weekend, Oto and Haruto went out with Konno and her boyfriend, Mi-tan.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Airi later surprised Oto by apologizing and asking her to be her friend. Oto felt that it was "suspicious" that someone like Airi would want to be friends. She, however, won Oto's trust by telling her about her childhood which she usually kept secret. A few days later, Oto went on a outing with Airi and Haruto. Airi accidentally spilled a drink on her at lunch and took her down to the kitchen to wash up. She instead locked her in a walk-in freezer where Tenma was also trapped. Some minutes later, Haruto freed them. The next day, Kaito Taira told her that Airi had went missing. Oto then went with him to see Haruto, who refused to help search. Using a few clues, she found Airi at a vacant factory just before Haruto arrived. Oto was sick in bed when Airi visited the next morning. She now wished to real friends.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Dating Tenma The next day, Airi brought Oto to Issa Narumiya's ikebana exhibit. Haruto took her home afterwards, giving the two time to make up from their previous arguments. At school, Haruto asked her to go with him to visit Tama. She decided not to go after seeing him with Megumi Nishidome, which made her jealous though she would not admit it. Oto then dismissed Haruto's attempts to clear up the situation. That night, she had a fight with her mother who thought she was cheating on Tenma. Oto ran outside where she found Tenma. He told her mother that it was a misunderstanding. That Sunday, she and Tenma went on a date to an aquarium. Megumi was there and revealed her crush on Haruto. Oto told her "It has nothing to do with me." Outside her job, Oto asked Tenma if he would be her real boyfriend, not just her fiancé. He happily agreed.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare The next day, Megumi transferred to Eitoku and was placed in Oto's class. She immediately tried to befriend Oto and later asked her again if she could date Haruto. Oto reiterated her earlier statement. Taking advice from Konno, Oto invited Tenma to an amusement park. She was surprised to see Haruto and Megumi there. Megumi offered to make it a "double date", which was awkward for Oto. She and Haruto later ended up in a Ferris wheel together. He nearly confessed something before the ride stopped. Alone at a cafe, Tenma alluded to being jealous of Haruto. Oto left, deciding that she had to settle things with Haruto. At his house, she asked whether he liked her which he confirmed. She thanked him for his feelings, but made it clear that she was dating Tenma. Oto then met back up with Tenma, who kissed her before asking her to transfer to Momonozono.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare At school, Kaito and Haruto made an announcement, planning to restart "peasant hunting" at Eitoku. Oto began to think that it was her fault, especially after her classmate Asami Kanda was targeted. She made up her mind to confront Haruto but Issa and Sugimaru Eibi intercepted her. Issa then told her the story about how the C5 began "peasant hunts." Still uneasy Oto agreed not to do anything. That night, Oto had dinner with Tenma and his stepmother. She apologized for her previous actions and voiced her support for Oto and Tenma's relationship. A few days later, Oto had made up her mind to withdrawal from Eitoku. A group of students began bullying Asami, who was pleading to stay at Eitoku. Haruto stepped in and made a speech, promising to stop "peasant hunts." His speech lead Oto to decide to remain at Eitoku.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Friends with Haruto Oto was ultimately inspired by Haruto's speech to remain at Eitoku. She informed Tenma that she would transfer to Momonozono when she started to like Eitoku. After helping the C5 clean up graffiti on Eitoku's sign, she became friends with Haruto again. Later, Megumi invited Oto to her birthday party to be held at Eitoku. The same night, Oto learned that Tenma's father and stepmother had some concerns and was wanted to have lunch to discuss the situation. As it was the same day as Megumi's birthday, she had to inform her that she could not go. On her way, she saw a live broadcast of Megumi's party and spotted a suspicious waiter. Oto then rushed to Eitoku and arrived just as the cake exploded. The waiter tried to run away, but Oto and the C5 cornered him. Afterwards, Haruto went with Oto to explain what happened to Tenma's parents.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare A day later, Oto was attacked with by a stranger who sprayed mace in her eyes. The assailant said "Eitoku has no future", the same words written on Eitoku's sign days earlier. A group of Momonozono students, including Jin Konoe, happened by and brought her to a hospital. Tenma advised her to speak to Haruto as the incident seemed to link to the previous attacks on Eitoku. Oto decided to tell him after his date with Megumi. Two days later, she overheard Konoe speaking to two guys about the Eitoku attacks and realized he was behind it all. After confronting him, Oto told Tenma who told her she was mistaken. She then left and passed by Haruto a few minutes later. The two later ran into Tenma and Konoe, resulting in a huge fight. Oto dismissed everyone, but Haruto returned to cheer her up. He hugged her just as Tenma arrived. Tenma then walked Oto home.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto vs. Tenma for good luck in the contest]] The same night, Oto realized she had feelings for Haruto which she admitted to Konno. She, however, decided that it was "too late" and she was going to continue dating Tenma. Despite Konno's misgivings, Oto stuck by her decision. Tenma later informed her about his competition with Haruto, which he described as a "friendship game". A couple days later, the C5 attempted to convince to have Tenma end the contest. Oto became upset with them for not believing in Haruto. Over the next few weeks, Oto supported Tenma at his practices. The two later ran into the C5 at kyudo practice. Airi caught Oto smiling at Haruto and confronted her about it. She brushed it off. The next day, Megumi informed her that the contest was about Oto. She discussed this with Tenma as "this was not like him." Oto then grasped that she had brought about this drastic change in him.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare After Haruto lost the first round, Oto approached his father who seemed convinced that his son would continue losing. She questioned why he felt so. The next day, Oto returned Haruto's gold pig to him. They then overheard Konoe being confronted by the men who attacked her. Tenma also witnessed the scene, making him realize that Oto was telling the truth. In the second round, Tenma was distracted while Haruto performed well and won. Afterwards, Oto helped Tenma find Konoe. Oto encouraged the remorseful Konoe to try again at being a good person. Tenma later lost the whole competition to Haruto. Oto brought him to her house after. There he broke off their engagement and thanked her for staying by his side. He then told her to follow her feelings, so she ran to Yebisu Garden Place where Haruto was waiting for her.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Oto was a cute girl with a round face and soft, doe eyes. Before her family's bankruptcy, she wore her long, black hair in a ponytail, which was tied with a ribbon. Oto later cut her hair into a short, bob style to save money on shampoo. She mostly wore comfortable clothing outside of school, including her long, navy blue coat. Her Eitoku uniform was one of the last remnants of her old life. Personality and traits Before her parents' bankruptcy, she was a cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl. Oto quickly adapted to her family's new lifestyle, becoming a capable and responsible person in the process. In contrast, her mother was not suited for their poor life. Oto ended up taking care of her mother and encouraging her to get a part-time job, which she eventually did. In general, she was a hardworking and agreeable person, though a bit quiet and occasionally moody. She tried her best not to hurt others' feelings. Etymology Her given name, , means "sound". She uses the kun'yomi pronunciation of the word, which is rendered in Hiragana as .https://jisho.org/word/音https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/音 means "Edo River".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/江戸川 "Edo" is an old name for Tokyo.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/江戸 Individually, the characters mean "cove, inlet", "entrance, gate, door", and "river". Her last name is written as in Hiragana. Behind the scenes *Hana Sugisaki plays Oto in Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1742261 (Japanese) *A child version of Oto is portrayed by Miku Iwasaki.http://centralltd.co.jp/talent/iwasakimiku/ (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Edogawa family (drama) Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents